


Feather-Light

by Wagnetic



Series: Eagle Wingfic [2]
Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Implied D/s, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus still feels insecure about his wings from time to time, but now he has Esca to remind him that there's more to life than shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather-Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts), [Hyx_Sydin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/gifts).



> For Sineala, enabler of trope!fics and for Hyx_Sydin, who requested more.

Marcus never feels entirely comfortable with his wings, but he rarely feels ashamed of them either, and when he does feel disgraced by them, he has only to remember Esca’s admiration and the pain of dishonor fades a little.

Just now he feels worse than usual. There’s no reason for it as far as he can tell, but he’s been pacing and cringing all night. Esca is there to soothe him, however. He sits Marcus by the fire, coaxes him out of his tunic, and comes to sit close behind him. He rubs Marcus’s back gently and his voice is soothingly firm when he says, “Unfold your wings now.” Marcus obeys, careful not to let them hit Esca as they spread, and he sighs as Esca begins to stroke the feathers. It sends a shivery warmth all down his body.

Esca has always had an uncanny ability to know exactly what will please Marcus, even when Marcus hasn’t thought of it himself. Esca keeps stroking along the wings, careful to rub in the right direction to keep the sensation soft and calming, and Marcus feels the tension leaving his body until he falls into a nearly dreamlike trance of pleasure. The warmth that Esca’s touch has provoked in him turns to arousal, and Marcus can’t hold in the low sound of contentment that begins in his chest as Esca kisses the place where his wings emerge from his back. “Marvelous,” Esca murmurs, and Marcus can feel the vibration of the words all along his spine.

“Do you know,” Marcus says, lost in the feel of Esca’s hands on him “from the first day I showed you my wings, I’ve loved how you look at them. How you look at me.” He draws in a startled breath as Esca brings his lips higher, mouthing up Marcus’s back, all the way up to the base of his skull, a tingling pleasure. “You were such a mystery to me then,” Marcus continues. “I didn’t understand you at all, but I wanted to know you. I wanted you even then, though I tried to hide it from you. I didn’t want you to think that I was weak.”

Esca brings his arms around Marcus to stroke his chest and abdomen with the same reverence with which he touched his wings. “I never thought that,” he says, and his voice has the ring of truth in it. “I saw that you were suffering as I was, and you bore it bravely. You know that I wanted to hate you then, but I could find no fault with your strength.” His mouth moves back down Marcus’s spine, down to the base of his left wing and then along the upper contour. Esca’s hands move lower on Marcus’s belly, and Marcus has to turn his head and draw Esca’s mouth up for a kiss. Esca’s kiss is as rough as it is tender, and it draws Marcus further into the haze of pleasure.

“Turn around for me,” Esca says, and Marcus shifts to face him. In this position, Marcus can wrap his wings around Esca. Marcus knows that the brush of feathers on skin is a particular delight to Esca, and Marcus watches as Esca’s eyes flutter shut, loving that he can do this. It lifts his heart to know that he can reciprocate the pleasure that Esca brings him.

He can’t express it because it’s far too good for words, but he strokes his wings up Esca’s arms and his back. He brings them up to brush against Esca’s neck and smiles at the way it ruffles his hair. It also raises bumps all along Esca’s skin, and Esca moves his hands lower until one settles on Marcus’s hip and the other rests in his lap. It makes Marcus moan and push up into his hand. The time they’ve been together has done nothing to diminish his desire for Esca’s touch.

“Gods, Esca.” Marcus cups Esca’s face and angles it to catch him up in desperate, breathless kisses, and Esca sighs contentedly when their lips part. He begins to stroke Marcus in a slow, soft motion, like petting. He’s teasing Marcus, and knowing Esca, he’ll continue to tease until Marcus begs. Just the thought of it makes his whole body jerk with excitement. It’s made all the sweeter by the contrasting hint of fear and the echo of the shame he felt when he first placed himself in Esca’s hands. “Shhh,” Esca whispers. “It’s alright. You know I’ll stop if you say the word. Trust me.”

Marcus grits out his words through clenched teeth. “The last thing I want you to do is stop.” Esca laughs sweetly and Marcus wraps his wings more tightly around Esca’s back to keep him close as Esca continues to brush against him.

 

 

Later, they rest where they’ve collapsed in front of the fire. Marcus, sleepy and content, uses the last of his conscious energy to sling his arm over Esca’s waist. He tucks one wing back in, but lets the other settle over both of them like a blanket. Then he drifts into the peace of sleep to dream of Esca and of flight.

 


End file.
